


the chills didn't come from the cold (they came from you)

by hersheylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersheylarry/pseuds/hersheylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet on Valentine's Day, but love each other every day after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the chills didn't come from the cold (they came from you)

There are two roads a single person can take on Valentine's Day: cry to cheesy romcoms and drown their sorrows in vodka and ice cream, willing Cupid himself to just find them somebody already, Jesus; or spend the day loving your damn self, because you don't need anybody else to do that. Harry decides to take the second approach, largely because he hasn't set up his DVD player since moving in to the new flat. 

So Harry's gone and spent a good chunk of his pay check on some nice indulgences for himself tonight. He went to Lush and bought a bath bomb, the pink and sparkly one that makes him smell like lavender and vanilla; stopped at Laura Secord and bought some fancy truffles and caramels to eat in the tub; purchased a new pair of brown boots, which are probably far too similar to ones he already has, but oh well; did the rounds at Tesco's and got all he needed to make some heart-shaped sweets and a luxurious pasta dinner; and even picked up the Gogglebox bot set as a belated birthday gift for himself. Harry synched his phone with all the new tunes he wanted, which largely consist of Beyoncé, to get him in a fun and loose mood. There's a bottle of bubbly in the fridge that he saved just for this occasion, too. It'll be a fun night. A bit lonely, maybe, but nevertheless fun. 

For a moment, Harry wonder how nice it might be to get in the bath with a lover. It's been a while since he's had a boyfriend, and even then it wasn't too serious, so he longs for a bit of affection every now and then. The boy knows that relationships and love are pretty overrated anyway, and that Valentine's Day is only a marketing angle set up by salespeople to make the most money they can, but still. Somebody to snuggle with, and to kiss, and to love (and to fuck), would be delightful. There are lots of cute boys, a good deal of which are kind, respectful people, can't one just take one for the team and date him already? It's a sad mentality, because Harry deserves someone that will do much more than just tolerate him, but he struggles to rid it. Harry deserves a loyal, loving, amazingly awesome man that will make him laugh and kiss him in the morning before he's even brushed his teeth and buy hi flowers just because. But, God, there seems to be a nationals shortage of decent dating prospects lately. Maybe all the good lads have gone and gotten themselves a Valentine. The bastards.

Harry gets into his flowery, pink bath and inhales the scented candles around him. They're a mix of vanilla blossom and espresso, adding to the delicious smell of his candy coloured water and the chocolate cookies making in the oven. The water is nice and warm, almost silky, massaging his muscles in all the right places. He hears the slow, peaceful notes of Ed Sheeran creeping their out of his speaker system. It's wonderful. With every passing moment Harry feels par tot the week washing off; the fight he had with his sister, when his boss yelled at him for being late, spilling his tea all over the shirt his mum bought him. Tranquility spreads through the air, captivating the boy in a lull, calming him down to the point of peace. 

The annoying ring of his phone sounds through the bathroom, waking Harry from him Lush-trance. Fuck, Marimba- he forgot to change his ringtone. Honest to God if he has to hear that one more time he might just explode. The phone screen tells Harry that Niall is trying to phone him, so Harry picks up.

"Yes?!" he says, a bit harshly, considering it's Niall.

"Hey, mate! Was hoping to stop over later, okay? I got some friends in the floor below you that have my jacket I left, but I'll be by after, yeah?" Niall asks- well, sort of asks- in his every happy go lucky voice.

"Niall, I'm having a bath right now, like, as we speak. Can't you pick it up another day? Why are they even in? It's Valentine's Day. Don't they have girlfriends or something?".

"Haz, first of all I definitely don't think they have any girlfriends. You're not my only gay friend, you know. And second, they're both almost as single as you are.".

"Fuck, fine, but I'll just have my pants on.".

When Niall arrives, Harry can see that he's really only there because of free beer and Harry's baking. Harry needs a new best friend. Immediately. 

The boys order pizza and turn on the T.V. All that's playing are those annoying Valentine's Day movies that the world of desperate single people know so well (Harry and Niall have seen them all, obviously). So they flip on some Friends reruns. The cookies finish, and they're really good. The recipe is definitely a keeper, Niall even says so. The night, while not what Harry had originally planned is good. His Irish sidekick isn't really that bad of company after all, mostly because he's willing to just do what Harry wants, so long as there's Guiness in his hand. 

But then, the fire alarm goes off. And honestly, what else is Harry to do then to run out of his flat, tugging Niall behind him in just his undies? Really and truly, is there any other option? Harry begins to realize the sheer stupidity of his plan around the time he starters climbing down the stairs, to be specific, on the seventh floor. Niall is shouting behind him, telling him to slow down. But this is a matter of life and death. Fires are dangerous. Harry could die in his new flat, sitting next to a pizza box with 90's sitcoms on his shitty T.V. How would anybody tell his mother that his smouldering remains were found inside a pair of briefs? How would they have a funeral? There wouldn't be a body to put in a coffin. So really, he's doing his family a solid. Perhaps, though, he could have put a shirt on. Shoes too, he thinks as he steps outside, feet instantly freezing on the cold concrete.

Three firemen are making their way into the building, the crowd of tenants left there to freeze. Harry gets some looks. He gathers that most people took their comfort over life and waited an extra minute to put on a coat before evacuating. Idiots. They could have bloody well died in those minutes. 

Harry stands there, shaking, as Niall makes his way to some his friends to introduce them to Harry, Because this is how he wants to meet people. Lips quivering and skin almost blue. There are two boys, but one- with darker hair and skin- is busy talking to a fireman. Rather flintily, really, touching his bicep and giggling. Harry gets it, the both of them are pretty cute. But they pale in comparison to the absolutely gorgeous boy in front of him.

The boy stands a few inched shorter than Harry, with caramel coloured skin and kind, electrically blue eyes squinting into a smile, He has thin, pink lips that are stretched to match is eyes. His chocolate locks are shaggily styled on his head, in an authentic 'just-out-of-bed' look. HIs boys is outrageous, even covered in a denim jacket with a fleece collar and some joggers. Curvy, sinful hips and muscular legs as far as Harry can tell. He's got some white shoes on, each with a smiley face on the toe. And, oh god, he's adorable. This must be love at first sight. Harry needs to hug and squish and kiss and love this boy forever and ever, needs to make him dinner and tuck him in and maybe even see what his body looks like without all those layers on. 

"Didn't you come dressed for the weather?" the boy snickers. Harry feels deflated. This is another one of those 'pretty until he opened his mouth' boys, isn't it? But then he moves to take off that denim jacket, and drapes it over Harry's shoulders. It takes the taller one a minute to realize what he's done, and by that point, Niall's left, full well knowing the look on Harry's face and what it means. 

"Th-thank you," Harry stutters, pulling the jacket onto his arms. " I, uh, was a bit too busy running for my life to put on a coat, you know?". The golden boy's face lights up, chucking at Harry's sarcasm.

"It would get the best of us, honestly,". The boys stand there a minute, both smiling at each other with looks far too loving for two people that have just met. "Louis,". the boy says, raising his hand to shake.

"Harry", he accepts the handshake, but they linger. Neither one of them lets go, so they're left staring back at each other, right hands caught up. "Uh, you can, have your hand back, if you want." Harry says.

"Yeah, uh, okay,". They're both giggling at nothing in particular, really, it just feels right. Louis takes Harry to his car, where he turns on the heat and switches the radio on, but quietly. 

"So how do you know Niall, then?" Harry asks, part curious and part wanting to talk to the little slice of heaven beside him.

"We took some classes together in my last year of Uni. Just found each other at a party and talked a bit. Nice to see a familiar face. How about you?".

"We've been friends for, like, ever. Since we were kids. Funny you and I should end up in the same complex, then? Small world, I guess.".

"I guess so.". Louis pauses a moment, before asking, "So what are you doing on Valentine's Day all alone? Unless Niall's your Valentine?". Clever one, Louis is. Trying to sneakily find out a bit about Harry's love life. Either that or he doesn't care and is just making polite conversation and Harry is completely embarrassing himself in front of a polite, beautiful, and funny boy. Oh God.

"You and I both know how wrong that is," Louis laughs- he has a very cute laugh, "But, no. I'm Valentine-less this year. And, uh, you?".

"Same.". They sit for a few minutes, stealing glances at each other. It's been a long time since Harry's had a crush, but he can feel a bit of one coming on. He's intrigued by Louis. Wants to get to know him better. To see all the sides of him and love each and very one. It's odd, but there's almost a pull that Harry feels towards Louis, one that can't be explained by this less than ideal meeting. It's like when you a know a person really well, you have a certain comfort around them, and he feels that with this bur-eyed boy, even though they've known each other for hours. Perhaps they met in a different life. Perhaps this is fate. Perhaps whoever pulled that damn fire alarm was doing Harry a solid, really. Perhaps he wasn't going spend nay more nights alone with his Lush products, perhaps there would be a body next to him in the tub. Perhaps he getting a bit ahead of himself.

"Can you believe that the fire alarm went off on Valentine's Day? Like, right in the middle of when a bunch of couples were probably trying to get it on?" Harry quipped. Louis lets out a bark of laughter; half-shocked and half-impressed by Harry's sudden remark.

"You're absolutely right, that's why they all looked so pissed off, you know. Interrupted in the middle of the one day of the year they treat each other, hm?".

"Don't tell me you don't like Valentine's Day, Tomlinson. I don't know if I could forgive you. What do you have against chocolate covered strawberries.".

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I will defend chocolate covered strawberries until the day I die. But I hate when couples only ever show affection for each other today, you know? Like if I had a boyfriend, I'd treat him year round. I don't know, it's probably dumb.". Honestly, Louis really needn't have bothered shown Harry just how much of a sweetheart he was all in one hour. Really, it was not at all necessary. There is absolutely no reason for him to be going around talking about treating his boyfriend all the time. None at all.

"You'd be a good boyfriend, then." Harry croaks out. "A lot of guys don't care about that stuff, you know. Just in it for the sex, I guess. Especially back in uni. I always thought they'd mature by now.".

"Yeah, well I'll tell you that it doesn't get any better the older you get. Even at my age they're piece of shit.".

"And how old are you?". Harry asks, suddenly nervous (and partly excited) he's being hit on by some forty year old.

"Twenty-eight.".

"Jesus, Louis, you're only two years older than me! I'm not a teenager.".

"Whatever, boys are dumb, the fact remains.".

"Yeah? You don't think you'll find a special one one day?".

"Maybe, I don't know. But it wouldn't be like in the movies, I guess. People don't really do those grand gestures in real life. I'm sure I'll get married and all, but." he lets the sentience die on his lips.

"C'mon, Lou, you deserve a good guy. Somebody that will make you chocolate covered strawberries any day of the year.".

Quite frankly, most people that have just met tend not to have these kinds of conversations. Although Harry and Louis really aren't most people. 

A few minutes pass before there's a knock on the window. It's Niall, saying that everybody can go back inside, and that there wasn't a real fire, an alarm was accidentally pulled. Harry is actually very disappointed, because his time with Louis is over, and it was so nice. Maybe they'll see each other in the hall or something. Maybe Niall can re-introduce them. Harry just really want this thing, whatever the hell it is, to just be for tonight. Louis is kind and sweet and funny and makes Harry feel so good, and it hasn't even been a day. Something more has to come out of this. 

While they were in the car, Zayn scored the ho fireman, Liam's, number and was still chatting him up. Apparently, his shift ended in twenty minutes, and he'd meet Zayn at the pub near by. Niall ended up getting an invite to some big party from his boss, and he couldn't turn it down. As for him and Louis, they were alone and had nothing to do.

"So, do you, uh, want to hang out, then? Like I don't know if there was something you were planning to d-" Louis starts.

"Yeah! Yeah, no, uh that sounds fun, I wasn't planning to do anything.".

"Awesome! Cool, great. So who's place?".

"Mine?".

"Terrific."

They go back to Harry's flat and he gets dressed. They make chocolate covered strawberries and laugh over red wine. 

It's not a bath and Beyonce dance party, it isn't. It's better.

***  
"Hi, love," Louis says, making Harry aware of his presence. He's got a suit on, the one he wore to his mum's wedding in the summer, and a bouquet of roses. "Happy Valentine's, I made dinner.". The younger boy gets up and fixes his bun, moving to Louis. Once there, Louis ushers him out the door and to the dining room. On the table is a box of chocolate covered star berries, homemade, and the one dinner the old boy can cook without fucking up (chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash). 

They eat, and at the end of the meal, Louis becomes serious. He gets down on one knee, produces a black box in his shaky hand, and asks Harry the one thing he's wanted to be asked since they met four years ago. Harry, filled with joy, says yes, yes, yes a million times.

Louis and Harry aren't like other guys. They surprise each other with roses and chocolates and mini getaways no matter the date on the calendar. But more importantly, they love each other like nobody's business: fully and undoubtedly. Louis is right, real life love isn't like the movies.

With Harry, it's better.


End file.
